Let's Show Respect!
"Let's Show Respect!" (also kwon as "What Time to Respect! with Barney") is a Barney Home Videos that was released on October 11, 1996. On December 18, 2004 it was released under a different title, "Respect Along with Barney". Plot Barney, Baby Bop, BJ and the kids learn how to be good friends to others and respecting them Megan thinks everybody forgot her birthday! Nobody, even the hosts and the has mentioned her birthday at all on the show, so she thinks they forgot .but it turns out they were just throwing a surprise party for her! and no special guest during the instead the hosts, Character Friends, and crew throw a party for Megan with songs ranging from "Good Manners", "Happy Birthday To You" and to a "I Love You" Even heavier than usual in its music content, this Barney video will delight kids who like to sing along. Character Cast *Barney (David Joyner / Voiced by Bob West) *Baby Bop (Jeff Ayers/ Voiced by Julie Johnson) *BJ (Jeff Brooks / Voiced by Patty Wirtz) *Shanda (Leyda Aleyli) *Tosha (Hope Cervantes) *Stephen (Chase Gallatin) *Luci (Leah Gloria) *Min (Pia Manalo) *Tina (Jessica Zucha) *Shawn (John David Bennett, II) *Michael (Brian Eppes) *Amy (Becky swanked) *Derek (Rickey Carter) *Emma (Deborah Cole) *Grace (Maddie Rose) *Jeffrey (Jeffrey Lowe) *Olivia (Brenna Demerson) *Kelly (Rebecca Wilson) *Kristen (Sara Hickman) *Rachel (Hunter Pecunia) *Jamal (Alex Smith) *Colleen (Claire Burdette) *Lily (Luxy Banner) *Holly (Justice Moore) *Mei (Kathryn Yee-Young) *Tracy (Victoria Lennox) *Natalia (Montse Hernandez) *Taylor (Taylor Garrson) *Kimball (Brady Kimball) *Tiffany (Tiffany Burton) *Carly (Carly Naples) *Megan (Megan Miyahira) *Sara (Sara Perks) Songs *﻿Barney Theme Songs *It's a Great Day *Respect! *That is What It Means To Be A Friends *The Five Senses Song *Taking Turns *Colors All Around *I Can Laugh *John Jacob Jingerheimer Schmidt *Happy Birthday To You *Please And Thank You *Laugh With Me! *S-M-I-L-E *Good Manners *Lookin' Around My Neighborhood *People Helping Other People *Today We Can Say! *Everyone Is Special *The Friendship Song *Respect! (Reprise) *I Love You *The Closing Ending Songs Trivia *This video marks: **The one of the first videos to be closed captioned by Caption Technologies, Inc. **Another video to be filmed on location. **The first home video preview announced by Dean Barnett. **The first time, since Barney's Campfire Sing Along, where Philip Parker serves as the song writer video of the First Generation A DVD version of the video was released in 2004 When it originally aired on television, it was aired during PBS Pledge Drives in 1995 unlike how originally aired on NBC a year earlier. **This is the another time the of A Very Happy New Year, Barney! that the kids sing a song before Barney comes to life American Sign Language is used during the second verse of I Love You. **The first time being in The Alphabet Zoo. However, in this Kristen is briefly seen doing it the "Shimbaree, Shimbarah" magic words are being used. **This is the another time Barney sits down. It's when he was sitting in the log airplane just like a movie of the same name The another were "Waiting For Santa" when Barney read "Twas The Night Before Christmas" to Michael and Amy. The 2nd time was the next Backyard Gang episode "Barney's Campfire Sing-Along" when Barney was sleeping out in the stars. The 3rd being "Barney's Imagination Island" when Barney came to life in Tosha's bed. *The Barney costume in "I Can Be a Firefighter!", "At Home With Animals", "Barney's Imagination Island", "A Welcome Home", "Barney Live! In New York City", and the Barney segment of from "Kids for Character". *The arrangement for I Love You mixes the rendition from Barney's Halloween Party to make the song a holiday theme It was later rereleased under a different title, "Way to Respect!" on 1999 and It was later rereleased under a different title, "Fun on Respect!" on December 27, 2004 and aired on PBS Kids Sprout this Barney video is produced by Kids Edutainment. *This video was featured in the 2004 home video, "Children's Favorites: Surfer Take Off Fun!". *Nick is seen making a cameo appearance She was seen singing "Happy Birthday To You" with BJ, Min, Kelly, Jason, Carlos and Kami In some international releases of this video the theme song and format was still Barney wears the same tuxedo jacket as he did in "Walk Around the Block with Barney", expect it was the costume in is used. *The musical arrangements used in this home video were also heard in "Let's Go to the Library with Barney", expect it was later remade with the "Birthday Olé", "It's Your Birthday, Barney!" "Caring", "Dino-Mite Birthday" and "Barney's Birthday Bash!". *At the end of the credits it says "Copyright 1996 Lyons Partnership, L.P" it may have something to do with being released the same year. *Previews for this video appeared in The Wiggles Hoop Dee Doo It's A Wiggly Party, The Wiggles Wiggly Safari, The Wiggles Cold Spaghetti Western, The Wiggles Santa Rockin', The Wiggles Live! Hot Potatoes, The Wiggles Sailing Around the World and The Wiggles Live! in the USA. *This video took place was filmed in December 3, 1994. *This was one of that was closed-captioned by the National Captioning Institute During the first verse of "Happy Birthday to You," and "I Love You" Barney lip synches to a lyrics that he doesn't sing the Sound clip of the kids screaming "Barney!" after Barney comes to life is taken from Twice Is Nice!, But the voice sounds are slower During "Today We Can Say!," Barney, BJ, Baby Bop, and the kids' vocal was taken from "Let's Play School!" Both being at different times the from the Barney segment from "Kids for Character" the Respect! scene was also shown in the Kids for Character video is used, except it was mixed with a Barney, Baby Bop and BJ costume from "A Day in the Park with Barney" is used When this is used to be televised it has originally aired on PBS during pledge drives According to Variety review Min was absent from performance When it originally aired on television it was aired during PBS Pledge Drives unlike originally aired on NBC a year earlier is the another home video to be televised is used in this home video was also seen in from being hours the 1996 cover to this the year that they put here says "© 1994 The Lyons Groups" which it might have been an error the version of Barney's When You Grow Up… I Love You version When BJ says "Hi everybody!" to Barney, Baby Bop, Shawn, Min and Tosha, the sound clip is taken in Barney's Sense-Sational Day, except it was low-pitched BJ comes to the treehouse after the song "Respect!" the 1999 Lyrick Studios VHS release Season 4 is used the Barney doesn't interact with Character until "My Party With Barney" The Lyrick Studios 1997 Veggietales logo is shown after the Barney's Great Adventure theatrical trailer, but not after the Please Stay Tuned bumper Both the releases of this video also included the theatrical trailer for Barney's Great Adventure In the release of "Let's Show Respect!" the video utilized the version of the in the release of the theme song was redited to use the Season 7-13 version could be concidered as the sequel to same name On the title screen of the Barney Theme Songs instead the Season 1 logo it says "Barney", this video, along with would also be released as a Double-Feature DVD release, which you'd find at Toys R Us and Amazon.com. It would be hard to find, but remember to keep your eyes out for it the end credits say that this video was copyrighted by 1996, although it might've been filmed began in in January 1995 after months Kids for Character after the release of came out in April 23, 1996 When PBS Kids Sprout aired some of this the station used the credits version After In the Barney News on the 1995 Family Magazine the prototype name for this video was "Go To Respect!" this is the first video to have its preview voiced by Maurice the Magician this Barney Home Videos began production on November 1, 1994 and wrapped sometime in July 1995 in the rainbow swirly effect where it translates to the title card isn't shown the Original preview for this video is announced by Maurice the Magician's who works at United Kingdom London U.K. After it's original direct-to-video release it was later this same length of the end credits of "Rock with Barney" That Bob Singleton had composed the music for the preview of this video along with some other videos many of the other previous Barney Home Videos, this tape became Actimates Compatible when it was rereleased in At the end of Barney doll wears a glasses is one of the first videos to be closed captioned by Caption Technologies, Inc Also between June 9-20, 1995 the video was shown on the 30-foot Sunset on the Season 3 screen in School and Playground After not being used for 9 years, Waiting for Santa returns in this home video since Shopping for A Surprise!. *This presentation was followed by a minute sing-along with Barney, Baby Bop, and BJ performing songs from the video, as well as an encore performance of "Practice Makes Perfect". *The BJ costume from Barney's Sense-Sational Day is used. *The Baby Bop costume from Barney's Once Upon a Time is used, expect it was the will later be used in Barney's Colorful World! In this special Barney states Respect inside the school no Teacher from school he However, all Barney and the Backyard Gang videos (except Barney Goes to School), Barney's Magical Musical Adventure and the motion picture, Barney's Great Adventure, show him blinking (though it's a costume design thing) musical arrangements from "Waiting for Santa" the same translation to clips after the opening silhouette during the intro was also same length of the end credits of In international releases of this home video, The Season 1-3 theme song was used but the Season 4-6 format was still that version is also similar to the has the same arrangements track vocals from "Barney's Magical Musical Adventure", based on Barney's Super Singing Circus expect with the cartoony sound effects featured on the "Barney's Good Day, Good Night" A reference to "Happy Birthday, Barney!" is made as part of the marketing campaign for the then-upcoming video Lyrick Studios revealed that this video was the best-selling video ever (selling over 11 million copies) at the time this is the first video for the Generation to use the 1996 lullaby version of I Love You uses the same musical arrangements in "You Can Be Anything" is used Originally, this video was to be released in June 1994. However, it was pushed back for an October 1996 release A soundtrack was released slightly before the video, containing all of the songs from it Although Tim Dever voiced Barney in this special, the Barney voice in Barney's Band and the Barney costume in Barney Live! in New York City did his voice in the promotional preview in the The rainbow title card isn't shown In the Spanish version, additional shots were used that were not in the original VHS release this is the another time Cast sing "I Love You" with Barney and the others During Respect!, the Room for Everyone for Barney costume is used A redubbed version of this song is a clip on as well is one of the rare occurrences BJ calls Baby Bop by name stations airing are closed-captioned by the Caption Center PBS Educational Foundation Educational Foundation mostly captioned all Barney instillments since 1989, this film is one exception, as it is closed-captioned by the National Captioning Institute of the TV spots sample the song, Born To Be Wild by Steppenwolf. However, the song never appeared in the movie itself The VHS releases have trailers for the film Originally a domino's pizza birthday cake who misses a mommy was in the original script This home video of this special used to be have it at Rogers Video Store in Canada this special is also aired on TV Special and many others this special also used to be have it at Rogers Video Store in other places of other countries. *When this video was re-released in 1997, it has different previews. *When this video was re-released in 1999, it has different previews. *When this video was re-released in 2000, it has different previews. *When this video was re-released in 2001, it has different previews. *When this video was re-released in 2004, it has different previews. *This Tape was dubbed in Spanish (Que vamos a muestre el respeto con Barney!) *This DVD was dubbed in German (Barney's Gelassen uns Die Achtung!) *This DVD was dubbed in Portuguese (A Vamos mostrar para respeito do Barney!) *This DVD was dubbed in Greek (Ας υποθέσουμε δείξει σεβασμό!) *This DVD was dubbed in Japan (敬意を表しましょう！) *This DVD was dubbed in Italy (Facciamo vedere Il rispetto!) *This VCD was dubbed in Chinese (让示尊重!) *This DVD was dubbed in Pollsh (Pokażemy Przestrzeganie!) *This VHS was dubbed in Dutch (Laten we het weergeven aanzien) *This VHS was dubbed in Czech (Podívejme se úctě!) *This DVD was dubbed in Thai (ลองมาแสดงความเคารพต่อ!) *This DVD was dubbed in Indonesia (Marilah kita LIHAT TARIF Rasa hormat!) *This DVD was dubbed in Arabic (هيا أن يظهروا الاحترام!) *Emma: wears the same hair-style in "Venice, Anyone?: Italy" and that Beth's clothes in "On Again, Off Again". *Natalia wears the same hair-style in and "The Good Egg: Kenya" and the blue summer pant that Dora's clothes in "Go Diego Go Live!: The Great Jaguar Rescue". *Tina wears the same clothes and a hair-style in "Barney's Campfire Sing-Along", expect it was the Luci wears the same clothes and hair-style in "Rock with Barney". *Joshua wears the same clothes in "Venice, Anyone?: Italy", expect it was the Cory wears the same clothes in "Kidsongs Adventures in Biggleland: Billy's Birthday". *Rusty wears the same clothes in "Big Brother Rusty: China", expect Derek wears the same clothes in "A Splash Party, Please", expect it was the Taylor wears the same clothes and a hair-style in "The Good Egg: Kenya" and Kami wears the same clothes and a hair-style in "Look What I Can Do!". *Carlos wears the same clothes in "Barney Live! In New York City", expect it was the Min wears the same clothes and hair-style in "Barney's Fun & Games" and Kristen wears the same clothes and hair style in "Once Upon a Time". *Laura wears the same clothes and a hair-style in "Barney's Colorful World!" expect it was the Whitney wears the same clothes and a hair-style in "Barney's Best Manners: Your Invitation Fun!". *Asa wears the same clothes in "Adventures in Biggleland: Billy's Birthday", expect it was the Kimball wears the same clothes in "Kidsongs Adventures in Biggleland: Billy's Birthday". *Megan wears the same clothes in "Adventures in Biggleland: Billy's Birthday". *Carly wears the same clothes and a hair-style in "Adventures in Biggleland: Billy's Birthday". *Sara wears the same clothes in "Adventures in Biggleland: Billy's Birthday". *Holly wears the same clothes in "Celebrating Around The World", expect it was the Angelica wears the same clothes and a hair-style in "Kidsongs Adventures in Biggleland: Billy's Birthday". *Rachel wears the same clothes and a hair-style in "Look What I Can Do!", expect it was the Hannah wears the same clothes and a hair-style in "Itty Bitty Bugs". *Amy wears the same clothes and a hair-style in "Listen!", expect it was the Megan wears the same clothes and a hair-style in "BJ the Great". *Emily wears the same clothes and a hair-style in "It Home to Me" expect it was the Stacy wears the same clothes and a hair-style in "Barney's Colorful World!". *Olivia wears the same clothes and a hair-style in "Rhythm" expect it was the Stephen wears the same clothes in "A Package of Friendship" . *Mr. Brantley: wears the same clothes in "Celebrating Around The World" expect it was the Ben wears the same clothes in "Celebrating Around The World". *Me-Ma wears the same clothes and a Hair-Style in "Grandparents Are Grand" expect it was the Pop-Pop wears the same clothes in "Grandparents Are Grand" and Professor Tinkerputt wears the same clothes in "Barney's Big Surprise!". *Tracy: wears the same clothes in "Pot Full of Sunshine" and a hair-style in "Chuck E Cheese Birthday Show".Grace wears the same clothes that Alicia's clothes in "Go, Diego, Go Live!: The Great Jaguar Rescue" and a hair-style in "A-Counting We Will Go (video)" *Mother Goose wears the same clothes in "Barney's Big Surprise" expect it was the Tosha's Dad wears the same clothes in "A Very Special Delivers". *Ryan: wears the same clothes in "Dino-Mite Birthday" expect it was the Miss Vera Goode wears the same clothes in "Barney's Best Manners: Your Invitation to Fun!". *Tosha Mom: wears the same clothes and hair-style in "A Very Special Delivers" and Officer Phillips: wears the same clothes in "Stop! Go!", expect it was the Kevin wears the same clothes in "Barney's Christmas Star". *Tomie dePaola: wears the same clothes in "It Raining, It Pouring…" and Leilani wears the same clothes in "Barney's Beach Party" and Captain Kangaroo wears the same clothes in "Barney's First Adventure", expect it was the Angela wears the same clothes in "Here Kitty Kitty" and "Barney Songs from The Park". *Marcos wears the same clothes in "Barney's Animal ABCs" and Darnell wears the same clothes in "Barney's Christmas Star", except it was the Nick wears the same clothes in "My Family and Me!". *Tiffany wears the same clothes in "Beach Party at Walt Disney World".Shawn wears the same clothes in "Once Upon a Time". *Taylor wears the same clothes in "Fetch with Ruff Ruffman Season 1" and David wears the same clothes in "Full Team Ahead", expect it was the Gianna wears the same clothes in "My Family and Me". *Shanda wears the same a hair-style and clothes in "Let's Go To The Dance Party". *Amy wears the same clothes in "Barney's Campfire Sing-Along", expect it was the Tohsa wears the same clothes and a hair-style in "Once Upon a Time". *Jason wears the same clothes in "Barney's Fun & Games", expect it was the Kelly wears the same hair-style and clothes in "Barney Live! In New York City" . Television Airings *It also aired on Family Channel. *It also aired on Noggin. *It also aired on ABC. *It also aired on Nick at Nite. *This special is also aired on Lifetime Channels. *This special is also aired on USA Channels. *This special is also aired on Disney Junior. *This special originally aired on PBS. *It also aired on PBS Kids Sprout. *It also aired on Playhouse Disney. *It also aired on Nick Jr. *It also aired on Fox. *It also aired on Nickelodeon. *It also aired on NBC. Summary at the Back Cover for releaseds *Barney, Baby Bop, BJ and the kids learn how to be good friends to others and respecting them Megan thinks everybody forgot her birthday! Nobody, even the hosts and the See from "Kids for Character", has mentioned her birthday at all on the show, so she thinks they forgot...but it turns out they were just throwing a surprise party for her! There is no special guest during the instead the hosts, character friends, and crew throw a party for Megan. Category:1996 Category:VCDs Category:Episodes Written By Stephen White Category:TV Specials Category:Barney Movies Category:VHSs Category:Barney & Friends First Generation Category:First Generation Barney Home Videos Category:Birthday Episodes Category:Sequel videos Category:Videos Category:Disney Channel Movies Category:Music Category:Galleries Category:Video Galleries Category:Videos named after Songs Kids for Character Category:Same Set Videos Category:Barney Theme Songs Category:It's a Great Day Category:Respect! Category:That is What It Means To Be A Friends Category:The Five Senses Song Category:Taking Turns Category:Colors All Around Category:I Can Laugh Category:John Jacob Jingerheimer Schmidt Category:Happy Birthday To You Category:Please And Thank You Category:Laugh With Me! Category:S-M-I-L-E Category:Good Manners Category:Lookin' Around My Neighborhood Category:People Helping Other People Category:Today We Can Say! Category:Everyone Is Special Category:The Friendship Songs Category:I Love You Category:Filmed on Location Category:Barney Home Videos Category:Season 3 Videos Category:Classic Collection Category:DVDs